


Zen’s Surprise Work Gift

by mistahatmistahat



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistahatmistahat/pseuds/mistahatmistahat
Summary: Zen
Relationships: Han Jumin/Zen | Ryu Hyun
Kudos: 11





	Zen’s Surprise Work Gift

It was a quiet Wednesday evening, and the RFA members decided to have dinner with one another at a 5-star restaurant that Jumin paid for. They decided to go meet up to congratulate Zen on his new project. Jumin bought the table that’s in a private balcony area since Echo Gir spread more rumors about Jumin and him being gay. Knowing Echo Girl’s fans, something could happen. Saeyoung was the first to arrive at the restaurant followed by Yoosung, MC, V, and Zen. Jaehee was already there since she’s already Jumin’s assistant.

“Glad to see you here.” Jumin says to the others.

MC responded with, “Omg he’s so rich”

The others giggled. The waiter then entered the balcony and presented to them a menu, covered in gold with diamond letters. Zen couldn’t help but stare. 

“Wow he really is rich.”

Jumin ignored Zen’s statement and sipped on his wine and then, he had a sudden itch. The itch was his pubes due to a paid affair with Sarah Choi. 

“Ugh not again.. That girl.” He thought.

Zen noticed how uncomfortable Jumin was and decided to whisper to him,

“You okay man?”

“Yeah, I am. Excuse me I have to go for a moment.” Jumin replied.

Jumin strutted down to the luxurious 24 karat gold plated bathroom hurrying because he knew what could happen. He unzipped his pants in relief and thought “How will I relieve this pain?” His eyes drifted to the bottle of wine. 

“Maybe I should use this.” He murmured to himself.

As he poured the wine on his pubes, he let out a sigh of relief. Although it was temporary, it still felt nice. 

In the other room, Zen was worried. 

“Should I check on him?” he questioned in his mind.

It’s been a while since Jumin left so Zen decided to go check on him.

“Excuse me for a moment guys. I need to check on him.”  
The others let him go and to his surprise when he opened the stall door, he saw Jumin and his cock hanging out exposed.

“Jumin are you okay?” He said

“Couldn’t you have knocked first?” Jumin replied.

“What’s wrong Jumin and why are you here half naked?” He replied.

“...” Jumin hesitated, wondering if he should tell the story or not. “I signed a thing with Sarah Choi just for a cat business..”

“Mhm… You sure?” Zen questioned 

“Ugh. So basically I was hesitant to havimg sex with Sarah Choi but she found my weakness.. cats. Then gave me pubic lice.” Jumin replied.

“Aah.. I see.” Zen said.

They both paused for a moment. Jumin was thinking of what to say but Zen.. It was complicated to ponder what Zen was thinking. 

“Well,” Zen stated, “How about I help you with that?”

“Help me with what”

“Your lice.” Zen said with a smirk.

Jumin hesitated, “What is he going to do to me? This man is completely unpredictable.”

“I’m an expert.” Zen said in a seductive tone”

Zen started getting at it and giving Jumin a handjob. Jumin was astonished to see how good Zen was at this. He tried to hold back his moans, gripping hardly on the marble countertop leaving an imprint on his hand. He couldn’t take it longer and he let out a soft groan.

“You like that, don’t you?” Zen said with a smirk.

“MMmm..” was all that Jumin could reply with.

Zen then started to suck on his penis. Jumin kept groaning really hard and could barely hold on. Then came a loud *CRONCH*. Zen bit down on the lice with blood going down his mouth but he kept going. The others were worried. Seven told them that they were fine. He said this because when he was hacking into the security camera in the bathroom for some strange reason he saw them going at it but decided not to tell the others. MC was really worried so she decided to go check on them disregarding Seven’s request not to check on them. When she opened the stall door just to see them, her mouth dropped open.

“I will just uhh, leave you guys to it!” She said after closing the door so quickly.

She told the others that Jumin and Zen were fine and winked at Seven. Seven winked back. MC was still processing this so her fork barely touched the food since she kept getting flashbacks. Zen and Jumin were shocked that MC saw them like that but Zen kept going. Jumin almost groaned so hard that the whole restaurant could hear him. Zen stopped for a moment and decided to unzip his pants. 

“It’s my turn now.” He said with a seductive look on his face.

Jumin was kinda confused on how to do this but when he tried, he was already an expert. Zen was shocked that Jumin was good at this and couldn’t contain his groans.

“S-stop before I release the beast Mmm..” Zen said in a soft tone.

Jumin ignored what Zen said and kept going at it too and Zen cummed everywhere. It got on Jumin’s face and all over the floor. Jumin didn’t stop. He knew he had enough power to stop this from going to the public. Seven found the microphone in the bathroom and desperately tried to hack into it. He programmed a robot voice to tell them to stop but that didn’t stop Jumin. Zen kept groaning really hard until MC busted in since they kept the whole group waiting.

“CAN YOU HURRY UP ALREADY?” MC yelled

Jumin stopped and Zen looked up at her with an annoyed look to his face. MC was just staring at them with their dicks hanging out and they cleaned up. 

“Wait until you guys get home..” Mc stated in an annoyed tone.

“Hey, that was my reward for getting the new role though..” Zen replied

MC was fed up and brought them back to the table and continued their meal without saying anything. After, Zen brought Jumin to his apartment and you could guess what happened next.


End file.
